Love In The Ice
by Nakamura Miko
Summary: Mungin bukan cerita yang bagus, susah mikir summary nya... Tentang Jaejoong, namja yang dingin... Yunho, mahasiswa baru yang satu - satunya berani mengajak bicara :D summary gagal - - :D
1. Chapter 1

Ini FF YunJae yang pertama kali saya publish :D  
mohon saran dan kritikan ^^ dan...  
mungkin cerita selanjutnya sedikit tidak sinkron dgn ttle nya :D mian ^^v

Title : **Love In The Ice**

Cast : YunJae dll...

Warning : bukan cerita yang bagus, soal nya masih baru ^^ ceritanya gk jelas... pembagian yang kurang rapi dan bahasa yang mungkin aneh :D

Rated : T (M-nya gak banget - banget kok XD soalnya gak bisa :)

Chapter 1

Angin dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit berhembus kencang, membuat Jung Yunho terus mengumpat sambil memasuki halaman universitas barunya. Hal itu membuatnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"kenapa bisa dingin seperti ini!? Sial!"

Ia menarik nafas keras - keras setelah sampai di teras luas universitasnya. Ia langsung memasuki gedung besar itu. Melihat sekeliling, memperhatikan sebentar mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. Ia harus segera menemukan ruangan Profesor Kim, agar ia bisa cepat memasuki kelasnya.

"di mana ruangannya?", tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"annyeonghaseyo, bisa kau tunjukkan ruangan Profesor Kim?", tanya Yunho pada seorang namja jangkung.

"eoh. Apa kau mahasiswa baru?", tanya namja itu pada Yunho.

"ahh, ne. Jung Yunho imnida.", kata Yunho sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit.

"ohh, ne. Shim Changmin imnida. Ruangan Profesor Kim ada di lantai 3. Di lorong kedua.", kata Changmin menjelaskan.

"ah, ne. Gamsahamnida.", kata Yunho sambil menundukkan badannya sekali lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan namja bernama

Shim Changmin itu.

"silakan masuk.", terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan setelah Yunho mengetuknya tiga kali.

"permisi.", kata Yunho pelan sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"saya mahasiwa baru di universitas ini. Jung Yunho imnida.", kata Yunho sopan.

"ohh. Kau putra Tuan Jung, kan? Astaga, kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Aku melihatmu terakhir kali ketika kau 5 tahun.", kata Profesor itu panjang lebar.

"ehh? jeongmalyo?", tanya Yunho spontan, tanpa memikirkan kesopanannya lagi.

Profesor Kim hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho hanya nyengir sedikit. merasa tidak enak hati dengan sikapnya.

"ehh? Bukankah kau Shim Changmin?", tanya Yunho pada namja yang baru saja melewatinya.

"eoh? Jung Yunho-ssi? Kau di kelas ini juga?", tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ne, aku fakultas hukum.", jawab Yunho sambil membalas dengan senyum juga.

"Yoochun hyung! Junsu hyung! Kemari sebentar.", panggil Changmin pada dua namja yang ada di sudut ruang kelas.

"Waeyo?", tanya salah satu namja yang menurut Yunho berwajah imut, dan lebih kekanak - kanakan dari namja yang satunya. Walaupun Changmin yang paling terlihat kekanak - kanakan.

"dia mahasiswa baru, kenalkan dia Jung Yunho. Yunho-ssi, ini Park Yoochun, dan ini Kim Junsu.", kata Changmin tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"annyeonghaseyo.", kata kedua namja itu hampir bersamaan.

Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. Dalam waktu bersamaan, seseorang membuka pintu ruang kelas mereka, hal itu membuat Yunho menoleh. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Yunho merasa terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Namja dengan jaket selutut yang tidak dikancingkan, kaos V-neck berwarna hitam, mengekspos bagian leher dan dadanya yang berwarna seputih salju. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, wajahnya juga berwarna seputih salju. Big doe eyes dengan warna hitam bening. Celana jeans berwarna biru dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam.

"ehemm.", suara itu membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut dan langsung kembali melihat ke arah Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun.

"ahh... sepertinya ia memakan satu korban lagi.", kata Junsu lalu tertawa.

"ne?", tanya Yunho dengan sedikit malu.

"apa kau gay?", tanya Yoochun spontan.

"mwo!?", tanya Yunho terkejut.

Ketiga orang itu hanya tertawa keras.

"apa ia tak kedinginan? Udara sekarang sangat dingin, bukan?", tanya Yunho tiba - tiba.

"dia penggemar musim dingin.", kata Yoochun santai, sambil menarik kursi yang ada di belakang Yunho.

"apa maksudmu?", tanya Yunho heran.

"apa kau menyukainya?", tanya Junsu.

"ani~ aniyo. Aku hanya heran.", jawab Yunho gugup.

"sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan perhatian namja cantik itu...", kata Yoochun menggantung.

"terlalu sulit malah...", lanjut Changmin tiba - tiba.

"membuatnya bicara saja sangat sulit.", kata Junsu melanjutkan.

"ehh?"

"hemm! Sangat sulit membuatnya bicara. Ia hanya akan bicara dengan dosen. Ia tak banyak~ ani, tidak pernah bicara dengan teman - temannya seperti kita saat ini.", kata Changmin.

"waeyo?", tanya Yunho semakin penasaran.

"ia sangat tertutup. Tak pernah bicara dengan sesama mahasiswa atau mahasiswi lain, sekalipun dalam kegiatan kelompok. Ia hanya akan bicara dengan dosen. Ia benar - benar namja cantik yang sangat dingin. Kudengar, ia jadi seperti itu sejak kepindahannya pada tahun keduanya di SMA. Dia tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Tak ada yang tahu latar belakang keluarganya.", kata Yoochun panjang lebar.

"apa ia pernah bicara dengan kalian bertiga?", tanya Yunho.

"hanya Changmin.", jawab Junsu.

"aku sudah membuat ringkasan materinya. Malam ini, aku tak bisa bisa ikut mengerjakannya bersama. Lalu ia pergi, tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku.", kata Changmin.

"sedingin itukah?", tanya Yunho lirih.

~~~ **Love In The Ice** ~~~

"Eomma!", teriak Yunho ketika memasuki dapur.

"omoo... Yunho-ya! Kau ini mengagetkan saja!", kata seorang wanita paruh baya -Nyonya Jung- sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan lap yang ada di atas meja makan.

"aish! Oppa kekanak - kanakan sekali.", komentar seorang gadis yang sedang menaruh semangkuk nasi di meja makan.

"yak! Jung Ji Hae!", teriak Yunho.

"sudah... sudah... sekarang mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Lalu makan malam. Abeoji-mu akan pulang sebentar lagi.", kata Nyonya Jung.

"arraseo.", kata Yunho sambil beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Oppa, Abeoji bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini di ruang kerjanya.", kata gadis yang dipanggil Ji Hae tadi.

"eumm. ne.", jawab Yunho lalu menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Yunho melepas tasnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bed king size-nya.

"sedingin itukah dia? Tunggu... aku belum mengetahui namanya!"

"ahh... Babo-ya!", kata Yunho bergumam sendiri.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

Yunho memasuki kelasnya untuk mata kuliahnya pertamanya hari ini. Kelas itu masih sepi, sepertinya ia mahasiswa pertama yang datang.

Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di bagian belakang. Ia menaruh tasnya, melepas beanie berwarna hitam yang dipakainya lalu berjalan mengelilingi kelas itu sebentar, ia langsung berhenti di tempat yang ditempati namja cantik itu kemarin. Dipaling depan, sebelah kanan kelas.

"aku gay? Aku memikirkanmu semalaman.", kata Yunho, lalu tertawa kecil, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ada yang membuka pintu kelas.

Dan namja cantik itu sedang berdiri di sana, memandangnya sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam. Yunho hanya terpaku, antara merasa terkejut dan senang.

Namja cantik itu tak peduli, ia mengambil tempat di paling depan bagian kiri, satu baris dengan Yunho, dan langsung terfokus pada buku yang dibawanya.

Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati meja namja cantik itu, lalu berhenti di sebelah namja cantik itu.

"apa kau tak kedinginan?", tanya Yunho pelan.

Namja cantik itu diam saja, ia tetap membaca bukunya.

"pakai ini.", kata Yunho sambil melepaskan sarung tangan hitam yang sedang digunakannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa ia melakukan ini.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku di depannya, memandang dingin Yunho, lalu menghempaskan uluran tangan Yunho dan sarung tangan hitamnya.

"bukankah cuacanya sangat dingin? Kenapa kau hanya menggunakan pakaian seperti ini?", tanya Yunho lagi, walaupun wajah dingin itu yang menatapnya, ia merasa mendapat satu respon berharga.

"sebenarnya apa pedulimu?", tanya namja cantik itu, sambil memandang tajam ke arah Yunho.

"aniyo, hanya saja aku heran. Bukankah tahun ini udaranya sangat dingin, mengapa kau bersikeras tetap berpakaian seperti ini?", tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

"tidak usah ikut campur. Kau kira berapa lama kau di universitas ini!? Berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Dan tolong, jangan tanya apapun tentangku pada teman - temanmu! Kau pikir aku tuli!? Suara kalian terlalu keras untuk menceritakan tentang orang lain!", namja itu langsung menutup bukunya dengan keras, dan beranjak pergi.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

selesai satu chapt. :))

mohon kritik dan saran :))

apa aja boleh dahh (:

Gamsahamnida ^^ *bungkuk 90derajat* :))


	2. Chapter 2

Gomawo buat yang udah baca :))  
Mian, masih banyak kurang nya ^^v

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Previous Chapter ~~~

_"tidak usah ikut campur. Kau kira berapa lama kau di universitas ini!? Berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Dan tolong, jangan tanya apapun tentangku pada teman - temanmu! Kau pikir aku tuli!? Suara kalian terlalu keras untuk menceritakan tentang orang lain!", namja itu langsung menutup bukunya dengan keras, dan beranjak pergi._

_._

**_~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~_**

.

.

"kau mencoba bicara padanya?", tanya Yoochun saat masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia baru saja berpapasan dengan namja cantik itu, wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat sangat kesal. Dan setelah melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri sambil memandangi pintu, Yoochun tau apa yang membuat namja cantik itu kesal.

"aku hanya menawarkan sarung tanganku.", jawab Yunho santai sambil memakai kembali sarung tangannya.

"apa kau gila!? Tak ada yang berani mengajaknya bicara, jawabannya terlalu menusuk, kau tau.", kata Yoochun sedikit heran. Bukankah ia sudah menceritakan tentang namja cantik itu pada namja bermata musang di depannya ini?

"ne, jawabannya benar - benar pedas.", kata Yunho sambil menuju bangkunya, diikuti oleh Yoochun di belakangnya.

"kau benar - benar menyukai Kim Jaejoong?"

"aku sendiri tak mengerti. Aku datang padanya begitu saja."

.

.

.

Yunho memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin kopi di dekat kantin kampusnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memasukkan sekeping lagi, itu karena ia melihat Jaejoong sedang memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang terletak di koridor ketiga dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Yunho memasuki ruang perpustakaan sambil menggenggam dua buah gelas putih yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan sosok Jaejoong yang sedikit membuatnya penasaran sekaligus senang, Yunho merasa ia mulai menyukai namja cantik itu. Namun, ia harus berpikir dua kali, mengingat dia mungkin tak normal.

"itu dia.", kata Yunho lirih, saat melihat sosok namja cantik itu di sudut ruangan.

Ia mendekati meja Jaejoong dan langsung meletakkan segelas kopi di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Yunho merasa Jaejoong sedang memandangi kopi di sebelahnya, setelah itu Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

"kau...", kata Jaejoong tercekat.

"hai.", jawab Yunho singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong memutar big doe eyes-nya itu, lalu kembali memandang Yunho dengan dingin.

"kau ingin marah? Silakan, aku tak melarang. Tapi, biarkan aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku terlalu lancang.", kata Yunho pelan. Ia berusaha mati - matian menahan detak jantungnya yang membuatnya gugup saat Jaejoong memandangnya seperti itu.

"lalu?", tanya Jaejoong tak peduli.

"itu permintaan maafnya.", kata Yunho, (berusaha) tersenyum tenang, berbalik, beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka. Wajahnya yang pertama tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun langsung berubah kesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"hai.", sapa Yunho santai.

"kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu!?", kata Jaejoong pelan.

"ehh? Aku rasa takdir kita yang sama.", kata Yunho sembarangan.

"aku takkan sudi ditakdirkan bersamamu!"

"apa kau kesal karena berita itu?", tanya Yunho tanpa mempedulikan komentar terakhir dari Jaejoong.

"..."

"mereka mengatakan aku hebat, karena bisa tahan dengan semua sikap dan perkataan dinginmu.", lanjut Yunho lagi.

Setelah sebulan di universitas ini, dan dengan sikapnya yang sangat berbeda dari mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi lain dalam menghadapi sosok Kim Jaejoong, mereka berdua jadi sering diberitakan. Semuanya berawal dari kopi yang dibawakan Yunho untuk Jaejoong saat di perpustakaan. Dan berita - berita aneh mulai muncul dari kejadian itu.

"apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Berhenti mengoceh tentang hal - hal yang tidak perlu!", kata Jaejoong pedas.

"ohh, mianhae.", jawab Yunho, sedikit merasa bersalah. Jaejoong terlalu tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Sekalipun ia digosipkan diperkosa pun, mungkin ia tetap tak peduli.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong memasukkan buku - buku kuliahnya setelah jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam. Ia harus buru - buru jika tidak mau ketinggalan bus yang menuju apartemennya.

Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, hingga tiba - tiba suara petir dan derasnya hujan yang secara bersamaan terdengar.

"astaga! Hujan!", kata Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang, langit malam yang mendung.

Jaejoong memandang sepatu cats yang dipakainya, menimbang - nimbang apakah ia harus menerobos hujan atau tidak. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, namun ia terkejut karena sebuah payung hitam besar kini sudah ada di atasnya. Jaejoong membalikkan wajah ke arah kirinya. Sosok di sampingnya itu membuat keningnya mengernyit.

"aku tau kau sangat menyukai dingin, tapi untuk dingin yang ini, ia akan menyakitimu nanti. Aku takkan membiarkannya." Yunho berbicara pelan, sambil memandang ke dalam big doe eyes hitam Jaejoong yang beberapa kali membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Jaejoong langsung membalikkan wajahnya, ia merasa wajahnya menghangat dengan pandangan namja bermata musang yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering mengganggunya. Jaejoong ikut melangkah ketika sosok di sampingnya itu mulai bergerak. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tak menolak bantuan namja yang sering membuatnya kesal itu.

.

.

.

Suara percikan air yang disebabkan oleh langkah mereka berdua, mengiringi perjalanan dua orang ini menuju salah satu halte bus di dekat universitas mereka.

Jaejoong memandang halte bus berwarna hijau itu dari seberang jalan. Sangat sepi. Ia sendiri mulai sedikit khawatir. Apa masih ada bus? Apa ia akan sendiri?

"kau... akan langsung pergi,kan?", tanya Jaejoong, mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar biasa.

"kau mengusirku? Arraseo, aku akan pergi.", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum, berbalik mengambil langkah menjauh dari halte bus tersebut.

Jaejoong terus memandang sepatunya, ia tak berani menatap ke manapun, ia terlalu takut. Hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang, hanya terdengar suara binatang - binatang malam yang bersahut - sahutan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dari sepatu cats-nya setelah mendengar deru bus yang mendekat. Ia langsung tersenyum kecil, merasa bersyukur karena tak terjadi apapun padanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan, tentu saja.

Jaejoong harus menunggu beberapa orang turun dari bus terlebih dahulu. Ia membalikkan wajahnya ke arah kanannya, dan terkejut dengan sosok yang sedang memegang payung di ujung sana.

"Jung Yunho?", lirih Jaejoong.

"kau sudah bisa naik, Nak.", terdengar suara dari dalam bus itu, Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Memasuki bus itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke bagian belakang bus, sambil memandang melewati kaca, sosok namja yang tadi sedang memandangnya menaiki bus sekarang sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya.

Apa Yunho menunggunya hingga mendapatkan bus?

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho memasuki kelasnya pagi itu, sekitar pukul 7.30 am. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati sosok Jaejoong sedang duduk di barisan tengah, sedang fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang masuk ke dalam kelas karena ia tak mengangkat wajahnya dari buku di depannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan laporan Profesor Kim?", tanya Yunho tiba - tiba.

"humm.", jawab Jaejoong singkat, tanpa memandang ke arah Yunho.

"aku akan mengumpulkannya, apa kau mau sekalian?"

Jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Yunho sebentar, seperti menimbang apakah ia harus percaya pada namja pengganggu itu.

"baiklah.", kata Jaejoong akhirnya, sambil memberikan tugasnya pada Yunho. Yunho segera menerimanya, dan beranjak dari kelas. Ia harus turun satu lantai untuk dapat ke ruangan Profesor Kim.

Yunho mengetuk pintu saat sampai di depan ruangan Profesor Kim. Ia langsung masuk setelah mendengar respon Profesor Kim.

"Yunho-ya, ada apa?", tanya Profesor Kim sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah akrab dengan Yunho karena abeoji Yunho yang berteman baik dengannya.

"hanya ingin mengumpulkan laporan milik saya dan Kim Jaejoong.", kata Yunho sambil memandang dua buah benda seperti buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Profesor Kim heran.

"ne."

"kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang mengantarnya?", tanya Profesor itu menyelidik. Ia tahu seperti apa sosok Km Jaejoong selama ini.

"ahh, bukan begitu. Saya yang menawarkan bantuan padanya.", jawab Yunho cepat.

"baiklah, aku percaya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil data mahasiswa mahasiswi yang sudah mengumpulkannya.", kata Profesor itu sambil berdiri, dan menghilang di balik pintu yang ada dalam ruangannya.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan Profesor yang adalah teman baik Abeoji-nya itu. Ketika sedang mengamati meja di depannya, Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, mendapati selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang tak asing baginya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

_"Musim dingin membuatku melupakan semuanya. Melupakan masa lalu. Ketika kebekuan itu mulai menusuk kulit, aku merasa_  
_ringan, merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu kupikirkan. Semua sakit itu tiba - tiba hilang. Aku hanya akan berpikir "apa aku akan_  
_membeku?", "apa aku akan mati membeku?", "bisakah aku mati sekarang?"._  
_Semua yang dulu milikku, menjauh secara perlahan. Hingga aku tak pernah memikirkan _  
_bahwa itu dulu pernah menjadi milikku."_

"bukankah itu membingungkan?"

Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar suara Profesor Kim yang kembali terdengar.

"jwaesonghamnida, aku tidak..."

"keingintahuan itu bukan dosa, Nak.", kata Profesor itu sambil mendekat pada Yunho.

"apa ini milik Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Yunho pelan sambil memandang lembaran kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"ne, itu miliknya. Ada seorang profesor di fakultas seni yang pernah menyuruh kelas hukum untuk menuliskan sebuah karangan bebas. Itu digunakan untuk tes psikologi mereka. Dari semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang mengikutinya, hanya cerita Jaejoong yang sedikit tidak dimengerti. Sangkutpaut antara musim dingin dan sakit."

"apa ini tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia punya masa lalu yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan?"

"kau benar."

"tapi, apa?", tanya Yunho, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu pada Profesor yang berada di sampingnya.

"tak ada yang tahu.", jawab Profesor itu sambil memandang kertas yang digenggam Yunho.

.**  
**

.

.

"kau mau?", tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan bungkusan berisi roti selai kacang pada Jaejoong.

"aku sudah sarapan.", jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat ke arah bungkusan yang disodorkan Yunho padanya.

Yunho langsung menarik tangannya lagi. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jejeran jendela di kelasnya. Memasang earphone di telinganya. Memandang ke luar. Memandang kosong halaman universitasnya.

"sangkutpaut antara musim dingin dan sakit."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berada di di dekat deretan jendela. Sedikit heran karena ia tidak cerewet seperti biasanya.

"hoho... lihat siapa yang berada di kelas."

Jaejoong langsung membalikkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Park Yoochun sedang berada di sana, memandang ia dan Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya, mencoba kembali fokus pada bukunya.

.

.

"Jaejoong, aku benar - benar membelikan roti ini untukmu. Terserah, mau kau apakan setelah ini. Tapi, tolong terimalah.", kata Yunho ketika jam mata kuliah mereka siang itu sudah selesai. Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kau aneh sekali.", komentar Jaejoong sambil mengambil bungkusan roti dari tangan Yunho. Ia langsung beranjak keluar dari kelasnya, tanpa mempedulikan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Jaejoong-ah...", panggil Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik kembali menghadap ke arah Yunho.

"mwo?"

"kau baik - baik saja, kan? Tak ada yang sakit, kan?", tanya Yunho aneh.

"ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?", tanya Jaejoong kesal. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia benar - benar pergi keluar kelas.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Chapter 2 nya selesai \(^o^)/

tapii agak pendek yaa, mian v(^_^)v

ceritanya juga agak aneh, mgkin...

makasih yg udah ngasih respon... ^.^

**YunJae jjang! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

mumpung libur ^^ jdii bisa update ^^

Gomawo buat review nya ^^

Mudah"an ini gak pendek yaa :D

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Jaejoong-ah...", panggil Yunho pelan._

_Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik kembali menghadap ke arah Yunho._

_"mwo?"_

_"kau baik - baik saja, kan? Tak ada yang sakit, kan?", tanya Yunho aneh._

_"ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?", tanya Jaejoong kesal. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia benar - benar pergi keluar kelas._

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong memantulkan bola berwarna orange yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia lalu memandang ke atas, memperhatikan gumpalan awan yang bergerak perlahan di hari yang menjelang petang itu. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, tak ada mata kuliah hingga larut. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket dan bermain sebentar. Lagipula, ahjussi dan ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya sedang mengunjungi anak perempuan mereka. Jaejoong sering sekali mengunjungi apartemen mereka, untuk menghilangkan sepi karena ia sendirian tinggal di apartemen luas itu. Ia akan kesepian jika pulang sekarang.

Jaejoong kembali memantulkan bola orange itu lagi, lalu melempar pelan, mencoba memasukkan ke dalam ring tinggi di depannya.

"eoh? Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang ketika namanya terdengar. Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Well, ekspresi seperti itu sudah pasti diberikan hanya untuk namja bernama Jung Yunho, kan?

"untuk apa kau ke sini?", tanya Jaejoong heran.

"ehh? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang bertanya? Kenapa kau ada di sini selarut ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di lapangan basket sebelumnya pada akhir pekan begini.", tanya Yunho sambil tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Jaejoong kembali tak peduli, ia kembali mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, seiring dengan suara langkah Yunho yang mendekat.

"aku akan bosan jika pulang, makanya aku ke mari. Bukankah lapangan ini milik seluruh mahasiswa universitas?", kata Jaejoong menyindir.

"aish! Apa kau kira aku melarangmu ke mari? Aku, kan hanya bertanya.", jawab Yunho, ia lalu mencoba melempar bola yang dipegangnya, dan 1 point bisa dikantonginya jika itu adalah sebuah pertandingan.

"ayo, main bersama.", ajak Yunho santai, ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan betapa Jaejoong sering terganggu dengan semua ocehan namja bermata musang itu, semua ketidakpeduliannya dengan kata dan jawaban pedas Jaejoong padanya, juga tatapan dingin yang selalu Jaejoong berikan padanya. Ia seperti manusia berwajah papan!

"kau mengejekku? Aku tak pernah bisa bermain olahraga ini!", kata Jaejoong, kembali memantulkan bolanya.

"aku tak mengatakan permainan yang seperti biasa kau lihat. Siapa yang bisa memasukkannya ke dalam ring, ia mendapatkan 1 point, itu saja. Eotteohkke?", tawar Yunho.

"baiklah.", jawab Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat menimbang - nimbang.

Yunho melemparkan bolanya, dan setelah itu, 1 point dikantonginya. Jaejoong mencobanya, namun bolanya mengenai besi ring basket, membuat bolanya terpantul kembali ke arahnya.

"anda kurang beruntung.", komentar Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

.

.

.

"berapa point yang kau dapat?", tanya Yunho sambil berbaring di samping Jaejoong.

"12, kurasa.", jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang ke arah Yunho, yang sudah ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Berbaring di lapangan basket itu.

"aku pemenangnya. Aku 23.", kata Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"dasar sombong!", komentar Jaejoong. Dadanya naik turun dan detak jantung berdetak cepat. Ia hampir bermain selama 3 jam. Karena sekarang jam tangan digitalnya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 8.50 pm.

"kau masih bosan?", tanya Yunho tiba - tiba.

Jaejoong berbalik ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatap langit gelap. Melihat wajah Jung Yunho dari samping, membuat desiran aneh pada dirinya.

"aniyo.", jawab Jaejoong, sambil cepat - cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yunho.

"biar aku mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah larut.", kata Yunho sambil bangun dari baringnya.

"aku membawa kendaraan.", lanjut Yunho.

.

.

.

"ini tempatnya?", tanya Yunho di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan banyak jendela dan balkon.

"ne.", jawab Jaejoong sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"kau di lantai berapa?"

"25."

Jaejoong lalu membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan segera bergegas keluar.

"gomawo.", kata Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"ne, cheonmaneyo. Jika kau bosan lagi, kau bisa katakan padaku. Aku akan menemanimu."

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"terserah.", jawabnya cepat, lalu berbalik, mengambil langkah untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Kim Jaejoong.", panggil Yunho pelan.

"mwoya!?", respon Jaejoong kesal, sambil berbalik kembali ke arah Yunho.

"jaljayo.", kata Yunho, sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong langsung berbalik lagi, berusaha tak peduli. Namun, ketika sudah tiga langkah berjalan, senyum kecil terkembang di bibir cherry-nya. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya, malu sendiri karena merasa wajahnya memanas.

"dasar babo!"

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman sebelah universitasnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Beberapa minggu ini, berita tentang ia dan Jung Yunho itu kembali sering terdengar.

"aku rasa Jaejoong akan berubah dengan Jung Yunho bersamanya..."

"aku yakin 100%, mereka punya akan punya hubungan nantinya!"

Jaejoong benci dikatakan berubah! Ia benci dikatakan akan punya hubungan dengan seseorang! Karena ia takkan pernah mau ada seseorang di hidupnya! Ia bahagia dengan kesendiriannya! Ia sudah merasa cukup dengan memiliki Ahjussi dan Ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya.

"Kim Jaejoong? Kau di sini?"

Jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Jung Yunho, sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya memutar big doe ayes-nya jengah.

"Kau! Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Tak bisakah sehari saja kita tidak bertemu! Jika kau membicarakan takdir kita yang sama, kau bisa mencoba menghindarinya!", Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya di ayunan, tanpa mempedulikan Yunho yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya bingung.

Kau boleh mengatakan Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah Kim Jaejoong. Ia benci dikatakan berubah! Ia benci berhubungan dengan orang lain yang tak tahu apa - apa tentangnya! Orang - orang yang tak tahu sama sekali tentang kehidupannya!

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak tadi, ia tak bisa fokus pada buku di depannya. Ia terus memikirkan perkataannya pada Yunho siang tadi. Padahal, ia sudah duduk berjam - jam di perpustakaan ini, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Tapi, apa hasilnya? Nihil! Ia malah semakin khawatir.

"apa aku terlalu kasar?"

"aku tidak terlalu kasar, kan?"

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit kuku ibu jarinya ketika jam kuliah terakhirnya berakhir. Ia takut. Ia takut jika Yunho benar - benar takkan pernah menunjukkan dirinya lagi pada Jaejoong. Ini sudah hari ketiga Jaejoong tak melihat Yunho di kampus. Ia tak memiliki nomor ponsel atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya berkomunikasi dengan Yunho. Ia sadar Yunho membuatnya nyaman. Dengan semua ocehannya, dan juga sikap tak pedulinya dengan 'dingin'nya seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sepertinya benar - benar menuruti perkataan Kim Jaejoong. Ia benar - benar tak menunjukkan wajahnya sama sekali dalam 3 hari terakhir ini. Ia tak pernah terlihat masuk kampus lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang ke sekeliling lapangan basket yang sedang digunakan oleh beberapa mahasiswa fakultas olahraga. Iamencari tempat duduk di dekat tempat ia berdiri tadi. Salah satu bangku berwarna merah menjadi pilihannya. Ia terus memandang kosong ke lapangan.

"Jung Yunho, eodisseoyo?"

Sepertinya, Jaejoong sudah lupa bahwa ia tak ingin punya hubungan dengan orang lain. Melupakan bahwa ia menyukai kesendiriannya. Sekarang, ia merasa sangat kesepian.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho mengendorkan dasi yang sudah sejak pagi ia gunakan. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi hitam yang didudukinya, dan menarik nafas dalam - dalam.

Ini hari ketiganya pada masa percobaan kerja yang diberikan Abeoji-nya. Walaupun sudah jelas, Yunho akan menjadi pewaris tunggal YJ Corporation, Abeoji-nya tetap melakukan percobaan pada putranya itu. tuan Jung selalu memberikan percobaan kerja setahun sekali pada Yunho sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas. Yunho selalu melakukannya dengan baik, ia akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Abeoji-nya padanya.

Yunho sedikit banyak memikirkan Kim Jaejoong disela - sela pekerjaannya. Ia sedikit bingung karena bentakkan Jaejoong padanya ketika terakhir kali bertemu. Dia bukan takut pada bentakan itu, Yunho hanya bingung. Karena ia tak mengerti sama sekali.

Yunho terkejut ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia melirik nama siapa yang tertera pada ponselnya saat panggilan masuk itu. Dan, Park Yoochun yang menelponnya.

"waeyo?", jawab Yunho ketika sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telingannya.

"omoo... Direktur muda kita. Sedang apa kau sekarang?", tanya Yoochun dari seberang sana.

"aku baru menyelesaikan beberapa laporan. Ada apa? Kau di mana, eoh? Kenapa berisik sekali?", tanya Yunho sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku, Junsu dan Changmin sedang berada di sebuah bar. Kami sudah memesan tempat sendiri, tapi sepertinya suara dari luar sana terlalu keras."

"ahh... Changmin juga?"

"humm. Dia bosan di rumah. Jja! datanglah ke mari. Kami merindukanmu."

"jangan asal bicara! Tunggu sebentar, sejam lagi aku akan sampai. Di mana tempatnya? Mirotic?"

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu sebuah ruangan VIP di bar yang sudah beberapa kali ia kunjungi bersama Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Walaupun baru beberapa bulan mereka saling kenal, mereka sudah sangat dekat seperti sudah lama saling mengenal.

"itu dia datang.", kata Junsu pada Yoochun dan Changmin ketika ia melihat Yunho sudah berada di depan pintu.

"hai.", sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"hyung! Rasanya sudah lama aku tak melihatmu.", respon Changmin sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah Yunho, lalu memeluknya.

"jangan bergurau! Baru tiga hari, teman!", kata Yunho sambil menepuk punggung Changmin.

"kau mau pesan apa?", tanya Junsu.

"softdrink saja. Aku sedang tak ingin minum alkohol. Aku berkendara sendiri."

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong? Pucat?", tanya Yunho heran.

"humm! Sejak hari pertama hyung tak ada. Kami bertiga sedikit memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit berbeda.", jawab Changmin.

"apa ia sakit?", tanya Yunho.

"entahlah. Tapi kurasa, itu karena tidak ada kau.", respon Yoochun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"aish! berhenti membual. Namja dingin itu tak pernah mau tersenyum padaku.", kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

"apa kau berhubungan dengannya, Hyung?", tanya Junsu.

"hubungan apa maksudmu?"

"yahh... pacaran atau apa mungkin."

"aniyo. Aku belum berpikir ke sana."

"tapi, apa kau menyukainya? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang jatuh cinta, kau tau."

"ahh... aku sendiri tak mengerti, aku merasa nyaman ketika di dekatnya. Aku menyukai semua sikap dan perkataan dinginnya."

"Well, itu artinya jatuh cinta, Hyung babo!"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos Kim Junsu.

"kemarin aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan masuk kuliah untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, ia malah memarahi dan membicarakan hal yang tak kumengerti. Aku tak jadi mengatakan padanya.", kata Yunho.

"apa karena berita perubahannya?", tanya Yoochun.

"kemarin banyak mahasiswa yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong mungkin akan berubah dengan kehadiranmu. Mereka mengira bahwa dia akan punya hubungan denganmu. Mungkin, ia benci dikatakan berubah, ia benci jika punya relasi. Aku tak mengerti.", ujar Junsu.

"aku juga tak pernah mengerti tentang namja itu.", kata Yoochun sambil memandang kosong.

"Hyung, kau harus mulai memikirkan hubungan apa yang kalian berdua jalani. Kami akan menerima semua keputusanmu, termasuk jika kau ingin bersama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi, beberapa hari terakhir, aku mendengar tentang Jaejoong adalah seorang gay. Dan banyak yang tak menerima hal itu, apalagi yeoja - yeoja yang menyukai Jaejoong setengah mati. Mereka menebak kau akan jadi kekasihnya. Aku tau, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi, jika kau mencintai Jaejoong, lakukanlah sesuatu yang menurutmu benar. Aku sedikit kasihan padanya, aku merasa kau… menggantungnya."

"aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku menaruh perasaan atau apa padanya. Tapi, aku rasa ia punya masa lalu yang sangat buruk mengingat aku pernah mendengar bahwa ia dulu bukan orang yang seperti itu.", kata Changmin panjang lebar.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam - dalam. Otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Changmin barusan.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintainya?", tanya Junsu dengan polos.

Yunho diam saja.

"jika begitu, kau mungkin akan punya banyak rintangan.", lanjut Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya pada bed king size-nya. Menatap langit - langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"musim dingin dan sakit."

"Hyung, kau harus mulai memikirkan hubungan apa yang kalian berdua jalani. Kami akan menerima semua keputusanmu, termasuk jika kau ingin bersama Kim Jaejoong."

"Hyung, apa kau mencintainya?"

"jika begitu, kau mungkin akan punya banyak rintangan."

"ne. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin melanjutkannya, tapi aku merasa ia masih sangat nyaman dengan hubungan seperti ini." kata Yunho pelan. Menjawab pertanyaan Changmin di bar tadi.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

**TBC**

.

.

Mau balas yang udah review duluu ^^

**missy84** : (^_^)hhehe ntar juga chingu tauu… mksih dahh coment ^^

**PhantoMiRotiC** : :D amin amin :D mdh"an bisa bkin ff YJ yg bnyak… saya gk trllu tau bnyk ttg mereka, cuman, saya bner" suka sama couple itu :D so sweet nya kebangetan mksih udah komentar ^^

**princess yunjae **: mdh"an klnjutan nya gk bkin chingu bosen yak :D di sini JJ suka bnget sma musim dingin… krna wktu dia ngrasa dingin gitu, dy gk mikir apa" lgi… rasa sakitnya yg dlu tuw ilang… bgtu chingu…

**Uri DongBang Sarang** : ntar juga JJ panas kog :Dmuahahaha gkk kog brcanda… ^^ v

**nickeYJcassie** : itu JJ udh klihatan dingin bnget blm? Soal nya, ndak trllu pinter gmbarin tokoh lewat sikap sama dialog mereka :Dhhe

**ifa. ** : kurng pnjg? :o doakan spya bisa menggal ceritanya, dan dibkin agk pnjg

**nunoel31** : nahh itu dia… sy bngung :D pnggmbrn dmna nya ya yg kurng? Saran yak^^ sp tau nti bisa diprbaiki gomawo

**ichigo song** : Yun harus tahan banting :D ntar dehh ^^ klo crta nya dh lnjut ^^v mksih ^^

**Youleebitha** : mksih mksih mksih :D mdh"an slnjutnya gk ng'bosenin… jdinya, qamu ttep sukak ^^v

**cathsp** : :D salah brrti itu…. ini crta nya bru mulai :D nti sy gnti dehh ^^ mdh"an complete ny gk smpek chapt. 10 *bnyk bnget ntar* :D mksih ^^

hana sukie : aduhh yaampun…. Saya malu (/ \) wkwkwk XD mksih yaa coment nya ^^

**Vivi** : gyaaaa :D tggu yaa ^^ mksih coment nya ^^

Dan akhirnya… *alay sumpah -_-* :D

Saya harap ceritanya gk bosenin buat lanjut"nya…. mksih buat yg dhh coment, :D

Kloo misal nya nti kerasa ng'bosenin, ngomong yaakk ^^ mngkin ceritanya gak bisa sy rombak, tpi setdknya sy bakal minta mf dan mksih, krna udah dibaca :D *alay dehh yaa | soalnya baru prtma kali publish crta :)) jd agak gmna gituu :D*

Sayang dehh yaa, sama readers *modus* :Dhhehe

Mksih mksih mksih :)) *bow 90 derajat*


	4. Chapter 4

Mian kalo kemarin masih kependekan :|

Ini saya bkin lbih pnjg ^^

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Hyung, apa kau mencintainya?"_

_"jika begitu, kau mungkin akan punya banyak rintangan."_

_"ne. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin melanjutkannya, tapi aku merasa ia masih sangat nyaman dengan hubungan seperti ini." kata Yunho pelan. Menjawab pertanyaan Changmin di bar tadi._

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho meletakkan sebotol jus di samping buku yang sedang dibaca Jaejoong. Sambil memandangi namja cantik yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, masih menatap Yunho dengan dingin seperti biasanya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Yunho sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam saja. ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

"biasa saja.", jawab Jaejoong dingin.

"apa kau sakit? Katanya kau pernah terlihat pucat saat di kelas.", tanya Yunho penasaran.

"mwo?", tanya Jaejoong heran.

"aku hanya mendengarnya. Apa kau sakit?"

"berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan aneh. Cukup duduk di situ dan diam saja!", kata Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"kau mau makan tteobokgi?", tanya Yunho tiba - tiba.

Jaejoong diam saja.

"ikutlah denganku, aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku tau tempat yang enak."

"..."

"diam berarti ya."

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho memakaikan beanie hitamnya secara paksa ke kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah kesal tanpa berusaha menolak.

"bukankah begini lebih nyaman? Kau juga terlihat lebih manis.", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum, masih dengan membenarkan letak beanie di kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia langsung menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang masih mencoba membenarkan letak beanie di kepalanya.

"aku tak punya banyak waktu!", kata Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong, masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai kecil di dekat pantai.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo.", teriak Yunho pelan(?) saat memasuki kedai tersebut.

"eoh, Tuan Muda Jung! Kukira kau sudah lupa pada kedai ini.", kata seorang ahjumma yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu. Jaejoong hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit, memberi hormat.

"tentu saja bukan begitu, Ahjumma. Aku hanya sedang sibuk beberapa saat ini.", kata Yunho sambil mengambil salah satu tempat di dalam kedai itu. Jaejoong mengikutinya, ia mengambil tempat di depan Yunho.

"kemarin Jung abeoji, Jung eomma, dan Ji Hae ke mari.", kata ahjumma itu sambil menatap Yunho dengan sayang.

"jinjja? Mereka tidak mengajakku? Ahh, aku juga belum bertemu mereka beberapa hari. Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen, Ahjumma.", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"jeongmalyo? Ahh. Pantas saja."

"jja, ini siapa?", tanya Ahjumma itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

"aku temannya.", jawab Jaejoong sopan.

"omoo... neomu kyeopta.", komentar Ahjumma itu sambil tertawa pelan.

"pesananmu seperti biasa, kan Yun? Tunggu sebentar.", kata Ahjumma itu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Yunho sempat menjawabnya.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

"apa kau suka?", tanya Yunho saat dalam perjalanan ia mengantar Jaejoong.

"humm. Apa kau sering ke sana?", tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil. Memperhatikan hamparan pantai yang masih terlihat.

"ne, aku ke sana dengan keluargaku. Abeoji yang pertama kali membawa kami ke sana.", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tak berani menatap Yunho, ia takut wajahnya akan memanas dan memerah karena menahan malu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tak senang Yunho berada di sampingnya. Dan ia tidak menunjukkan sama sekali bahwa Jaejoong pernah membentaknya waktu itu.

"nah, sudah sampai.", kata Yunho sambil mengerem mobilnya.

Jaejoong melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan langsung keluar dari mobil Yunho. Ia berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang balas menatapnya.

"gomawo untuk malam ini.", kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"cheonmaneyo. Sampai bertemu besok. Mimpi indah.", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya. Ia menarik nafas dalam - dalam di setiap langkah kakinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan ia terus menerus merasa wajahnya memanas.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong tak terlihat sejak mata kuliah pertama berakhir tadi. Yunho sempat mencarinya di beberapa tempat yang sering didatangi Jaejoong. Namun, nihil. Ia tak di sana.

Yunho berjalan menuju ke lapangan basket sore itu. Setelah kembali mencari Jaejoong dan kembali tidak menemukan namja cantik itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi bermain basket sebentar. Toh, ini juga akhir pekan. Ia memilih akhir pekan karena tak ada yang menggunakan lapangan itu pada akhir pekan.

Yunho berhenti sejenak sambil memandang seseorang dengan hoodie berwarna putih, sedang memantulkan bola orange yang dipegangnya di depan ring basket itu.

"Jaejoong?"

Yunho berjalan mendekat secara perlahan, mencoba tidak membuat suara. Ia bermaksud untuk mengageti Jaejoong.

"apa itu kau?", tanya Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho sudah hampir dekat di belakangnya. Yunho terkejut.

"ketahuan...", katanya tersenyum, walaupun Jaejoong tak melihatnya.

"apakah terdengar sekali? Seharusnya aku menggunakan sepatu yang..."

BRUKK!

Yunho tercekat, ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan membiarkan bola basket yang tadi berada di tangan kanannya jatuh begitu saja menjauhinya. Sekarang, Jaejoong sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, hanya suara isakan yang terdengar.

"Jae...", panggil Yunho lirih.

"eotteohke... mereka... mereka pergi... Aku sendiri.", kata Jaejoong dengan suara teredam dan diiringin dengan isakan tangis.

"apa maksudmu?", tanya Yunho pelan. Ia merasa nyeri setiap mendengar isakan teredam Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi dan ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenku... mereka... mereka meninggal... karena kecelakaan lalu lintas siang tadi..."

Sekarang tangis Jaejoong pecah di dada Yunho. Yunho tercekat. Ia balas memeluk Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut kecoklatan Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan di belakang Jaejoong, mengikuti langkah namja itu menyusuri koridor menuju apartemennya. Jaejoong berhenti di tengah langkahnya, memandang ke depan. Yunho ikut melihat arah pandangan Jaejoong, dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah apartemen yang pintunya terbuka. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian jas lengkap dengan dasi, sedang berdiri di depan sana.

Yunho dengan cepat memakaikan kerudung hoodie Jaejoong. Lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu, lalu kau bisa memberi penghormatan terakhir pada mereka.", kata Yunho pelan, sambil sedikit mendorong Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho bersandar di sebelah pintu apartemen milik Ahjussi dan ahjumma Jaejoong, menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang memberi penghormatan terakhir pada mereka. Yunho masih mengingat dalam apartemen Jaejoong yang sangat bersih dan rapi. Yang menurut Yunho sangat mengherankan adalah karena tak ada satupun foto keluarga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong keluar dengan mata sembap karena sedari tadi air matanya terus turun. Yunho langsung merangkulnya dan menuntun Jaejoong kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika berbalik. Seorang wanita yang berumur kurang lebih 25 tahun, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"apa kau Kim Jaejoong?", tanya wanita itu.

"ne. Ada apa?", tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"aku menemukan surat ini dengan namamu di dalam kamar orang tuaku. Kurasa, mereka ingin kau membacanya.", kata wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih kecil pada Jaejoong. Yunho hanya diam saja, masih tetap menatap dua orang di dekatnya.

"gamsahamnida.", kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kau banyak memberi waktu untuk kedua orang tuaku. Padahal, aku dan saudara - saudaraku jarang memberi waktu kami untuk mereka. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.", kata wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam - dalam.

Jaejoong ikut membungkukkan badannya. Dan langsung saja air mata lolos melewati pipi mulusnya.

"aku juga berterima kasih.", kata Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang sebentar wajah namja cantik itu yang terlihat sangat sedih dan lemas. Setelah membaca surat itu, Jaejoong menangis sejadi - jadinya di pelukan Yunho. Yunho tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan terus menerus membelai surai rambut dan menepuk punggung Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Jaejoong. Ia benar - benar tak memiliki satu foto keluarga pun dalam apartemennya.

Yunho beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar Jaejoong, menutupnya perlahan. Ia menuju sofa yang berada di depan televisi. Mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Ia melirik kertas surat yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan orang tuamu... Mereka mungkin sedang menunggumu minta maaf, atau apapun itu... Cepatlah... sebelum kau terlambat Jae. Itu semua hanya salah paham. Dan ingat, kau juga harus merubah sikapmu."

Hanya bagian itu yang Yunho ingat. Hanya bagian itu yang melekat di pikirannya.

"terlalu banyak hal yang aku tak tahu tentang namja itu.", kata Yunho lirih.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus terdiam, masing - masing terfokus pada buku yang ada di depan mereka. Hari itu sudah menjelang petang. Namun, mereka berdua tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka di perpustakaan kampus.

Gedung kampus mereka baru akan tutup sekitar pukul 8.30. Sedangkan untuk fasilitas luar gedung, seperti lapangan, hal itu tak pernah dibatasi.

Mata Yunho memang terlihat sedang terfokus pada bukunya, namun pikirannya? Pikirannya sedang melanglang buana ke dalam surat yang ia baca beberapa minggu yang lalu. Surat yang diberikan Ahjussi dan ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen Jaejoong.

Semenjak saat itu, Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah membahas tentang ahjussi dan ahjumma dan juga surat dari mereka. Yunho harus menahan segala keingintahuan. Tapi, mungkin jika ia menahannya sebentar lagi, ia akan meledak.

"Jaejoong-ah...". kata Yunho pelan, sambil tetap 'membaca' bukunya.

"mwo?", tanya Jaejoong sambil berbalik.

"kau baik - baik saja, kan?", tanya Yunho, masih tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

"ne. Nan gwaenchanha. Wae?", tanya Jaejoong heran.

"apa surat itu masih kau simpan?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat ekspresi Jaejoong menjadi dingin.

"masih.", jawabnya singkat, tanpa memandang Yunho lagi.

"apa masalahmu dengan orang tuamu?"

DEG!

"k... kau tak perlu tahu."

"tapi aku ingin tahu."

Jaejoong menutup bukunya kasar.

"kau pikir kau siapa?"

"ehh? Aku benar - benar ingin tahu tentangmu. Mungkin, kita baru mengenal beberapa saat, tapi..."

"kita tak ada hubungan apa - apa! Dan jangan pernah kau menganggap, jika kau bisa bicara dan selalu di sampingku, kau bisa tahu tentang hidupku! Kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya! Jika hanya itu yang kau inginkan, pergi jauh dariku! Dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu padaku lagi!"

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Yunho masih duduk terpaku. Jaejoong terlalu sensitif tentang orang tua ataupun keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan itu membuat Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya di kantin kampusnya yang sedang ramai. Di ujung kantin, ia bisa melihat Changmin sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum, meminta Changmin menunggunya sebentar.

Setelah 15 menit, Yunho baru menghampiri Changmin dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"duduk sini, Hyung.", kata Changmin sambil menepuk bangku yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"mana Yoochun dan Junsu?", tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan nampan makannya.

"itu mereka.", kata Changmin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk kantin.

"hai!", sapa Junsu.

"dari mana kalian?", tanya Yunho sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"ke tempat dosen sebentar.", jawab Yoochun sambi mengambil bungkusan makanan ringan yang sedang dipegang Changmin.

"aish! Tidak bisakah kau membeli sendiri?", tegur Changmin kesal.

"aku hyung-mu!", jawab Yoochun.

"dwaesseo! Kenapa begitu saja dipermasalahkan.", kata Junsu melerai. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. Heran sendiri melihat dua temannya yang sering ribut karena makanan.

"hyung, apa kau baik - baik saja?", tanya Yoochun tiba - tiba.

"apa maksudmu?", tanya Yunho heran.

"gwaenchanha. Waeyo?", lanjut Yunho.

"apa kau ada masalah dengan Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Changmin to the point.

"kalian terlihat tidak dekat.", lanjut Changmin.

"bukankah kami memang tidak dekat?", komentar Yunho, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"berhenti mengalihkan topik. Atmosfer hubungan kalian terasa berbeda.", kata Yoochun. (tsahh! atmosfer hubungan-_-)

"kurasa, dia marah. Aku menyinggung soal orang tuanya.", kata Yunho memulai ceritanya.

Selama seminggu ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong menjauh darinya. Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara ataupun minta maaf padanya.

"sudah kubilang dia pasti punya masa lalu yang buruk. Terlihat juga dari karangannya dulu, kan?", kata Changmin.

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah. Jaejoong sepertinya benar - benar tak ingin melihat Yunho lagi.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke gedung universitasnya pagi itu. Walaupun angin dingin sedang berhembus keras, ia tetap nekat dengan hanya hoodie putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu cats berwarna abu - abu. Ia jadi mengingat Yunho yang kelihatan tidak suka jika ia berpakaian seperti ini saat musim dingin. Tapi, ia mencoba tak peduli, mencoba membuang jauh - jauh semua tentang Yunho...

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir dekat taman depan universitasnya. Jaejoong mengamati mobil itu sebentar.

"555?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Namun, karena tak kunjung mengingatnya, Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

_"omoo... bukankah itu dia?"_

Komentar itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit heran, tidak biasanya ketika ia melewati koridor kampus, orang akan berkomentar sekeras itu padanya.

_"aku tak heran karena itu cocok dengan wajah cantiknya, tapi untuk obat - obat dan... itu. Aku tak bisa percaya."_

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya pagi itu. Namun, terhenti ketika ia melihat banyak orang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Jaejoong mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu, dan tercengang dengan berita koran dan beberapa majalah yang tertempel di sana.

.

.

.

_Namja cantik dengan syal berwarna biru tua itu memasuki sebuah bar yang terlihat sangat ramai. Ketika ia baru memasuki ruangan dance floor, beberapa orang di sana sudah menyambutnya dengan senang._

_"Jaejoong-i!"_

_"lihat siapa yang datang? Tentu saja namja cantik kita..."_

_"astaga... dia benar - benar cantik, aku rela memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkannya."_

_"Taecyeon beruntung mendapatkannya."_

_Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu hanya memberikan smirk di sudut bibirnya pada orang - orang yang sedang memandangnya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat duduk yang ditempati seorang namja berbadan atletis yang sedang merokok di sana._

_"kau terlambat lagi, sayang.", kata namja yang merokok tadi pada Jaejoong._

_"mianhae. Aku harus menunggu Abeoji pergi dulu baru bisa keluar kamar.", jawab namja cantik itu sambil memasang wajah memelas. Jaejoong lalu mendapat rangkulan dari namja di sampingnya._

_"Taecyeon-ah...", panggil Jaejoong pelan._

_"eumm, Chagi?", tanya namja di samping Jaejoong, yang dipanggil Taecyeon tadi._

_Jaejoong langsung menarik rokok yang ada di tangan Taecyeon, lalu menghisapnya._

_"kau ini...", komentar Taecyeon sambil menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil._

_"lihat, putri kita sudah datang rupanya...", kata seorang namja yang mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan Taecyeon._

_"berhenti memanggilku putri, Jun Ki!", tegur Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya._

_"jangan buat ratuku marah!", tegur Taecyeon sambil mengambil gelas minuman di meja._

_"arraseo, arraseo. Dasar manja!", kata namja yang dipanggil Jun Ki itu sambil tertawa._

_Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit pada Jun Ki._

_._

_._

_._

_Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong? Namja berusia 16 tahun, namja yang baru duduk di bangku SMA. Namja cantik dengan kulit putih susu, hidung mancung, bibir cherry, dan big doe eyes yang terlihat polos, yang mampu menyedot siapa saja yang menatap mata besar bening itu._

_Hampir seluruh pengunjung di bar ini tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong. Ia merupakan salah satu aset berharga yang dapat menarik pengunjung dengan cepat. Tapi, jika kau penasaran dengan sosoknya, kau hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Kau mendekat sedikit saja, maka pemiliknya, Ok Taecyeon, akan menendangmu!_

_Jaejoong memang tergolong namja cantik yang 'liar'. Ia memakai obat - obatan, walaupun tidak ketergantungan, ia anak dunia malam. Ia kemari untuk mencari kesenangan, mencari kebebasan._

_Bukan karena ia anak orang miskin atau tidak mampu, anak broken home atau apapun. Ia memiliki keluarga utuh. Putra satu - satu seorang pengusaha kaya di Seoul. Namja ini punya segalanya, dan bisa meminta apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi, sepertinya ia salah dalam memilih teman dan pergaulan._

_._

_._

_._

_"kau mau turun ke dance floor?", tanya Taecyeon lembut._

_"eumm, aniyo. Aku ingin minum saja.", jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan wajah imutnya._

_"aigoo. Aku benar - benar ingin memakanmu.", kata Taecyeon lalu tertawa._

_"ya!", respon Jaejoong kesal. Jaejoong benci ketika seseorang, siapapun itu, mengatakan hal - hal seperti itu. Menurutnya, itu menjijikkan!_

_"arraseo, hanya bercanda.", kata Taecyeon sambil mengacak - acak rambut kekasihnya._

_Taecyeon beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke arah Jun Ki yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman - teman mereka yang lainnya._

_"omoo... Taecyeon-ah, namja-mu itu sangat cantik!", komentar salah satu temannya._

_Taecyeon hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya._

_"kau sudah merasakannya?", tanya seorang yang lainnya._

_Taecyeon mendengus sebal._

_"hanya sampai di bibir."_

_"dia bilang berhubungan, itu menjijikkan! Ia belum berpikir sampai ke sana."_

_"dia masih 16 tahun, babo!"_

_"16 tahun atau berapa pun, badannya benar - benar..."_

_"tenang saja. Malam ini, kami berdua akan menghabiskan malam bersama."_

_"mwo!?"_

_"waeyo? Aku sudah mengincar tubuhnya sejak lama. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pakaian tebal ataupun tipis, semua yang ia gunakan membuatku ingin memakannya!"_

_"kau tidak bercanda?"_

_"kenapa harus bercanda? Dia hanya anak 16 tahun, kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan matanya berkunang - kunang. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, namun sinar remang - remang membuat matanya tertutup kembali._

_"argh! di mana ini?", erangnya pelan._

_Namja yang sedari tadi menunggu Jaejoong bangun dengan memandang ke arah luar melalui jendela kaca besar itu langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Jaejoong._

_"Taecyeon-ah... aku di mana?", tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil berusaha bangun dari tidurnya._

_"kau di hotel. Kau tadi pingsan.", jawab Taecyeon._

_"pingsan? Ahh... tadi minumanku rasanya sedikit aneh. Membuatku pusing. Kenapa tidak memesankan taxi atau menghubungi noona-ku saja?", kata Jaejoong meracau._

_"sekarang pukul berapa?", tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya._

_"sudah jam 1.30. Aku harus pulang, aku pasti dimarahi.", kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya._

_"aniyo.", kata Taecyeon lirih._

_"eoh? Waeyo?", tanya Jaejoong sambil menghentikan geraknya._

_"kita akan di sini malam ini.", ucap Taecyeon sambil menyeringai._

_"untuk apa?", tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti._

_Taecyeon mendekati Jaejoong perlahan, lalu sedikit menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong._

_"kau akan melayaniku malam ini."_

_"Apa - apaan kau!? Menjijikkan!", kata Jaejoong sambil mendorong Taecyeon menjauh._

_Taecyeon hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mendekat lagi dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mendorongnya hingga kembali berbaring di tempat tidur._

_"k... kau!"_

_Taecyeon tak peduli. Ia sudah berada di atas Jaejoong, dan mulai merobek pakaian namja cantik itu satu persatu. Jaejoong mencoba melawan dengan berteriak, alhasil satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Taecyeon tetap melanjutkan aksinya dengan Jaejoong yang terus menangis, memberontak dan berteriak._

.

_**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**_

_._

_._

_"Taecyeon-ah, kau sudah selesai?", tanya Jun Ki pelan, sambil memasuki kamar hotel itu._

_"sudah.", jawab Taecyeon menyunggingkan senyum sambil membenahi pakaiannya._

_Jun Ki melirik Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidur. Ia bertelanjang dada, duduk memeluk lututnya, bercak - bercak merah memenuhi bagian atas tubuhnya. Air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya, pandangannya kosong._

_"apa... apa ia baik - baik saja?", tanya Jun Ki sedikit takut. Wajah Jaejoong hampir pucat seperti mayat._

_"biarkan saja. Ia tidak apa - apa.", jawab Taecyeon santai, berjalan keluar kamar._

_Kamar hotel itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Namun, tiba - tiba Jaejoong terisak, merasa kotor dengan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong meraba meja nakas di sebelahnya, mencari ponselnya. Jari - jarinya mulai menari di atas layar ponsel berwarna hitam itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya sudah tertempel di telinganya._

_"noo... noona... je... jebal..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Abeoji, aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya!", kata seorang yeoja pada namja paruh baya di sampingnya._

_"anak itu! Ke mana lagi dia! Ini sudah hampir subuh! Dasar anak nakal!", erang namja paruh baya itu._

_"Yeobo... tenang dulu.", kata seorang yeoja paruh baya cantik, terlihat seperti istri dari namja yang mengerang tadi._

_"lalu, sekarang bagaimana?", tanya yeoja yang tadi mencoba menelpon._

_"kita tunggu saja, Ji Hyun-ah. Mudah - mudahan Jaejoong tak apa.", jawab yeoja tersebut pelan._

_Suara dering telepon tiba - tiba, membuat tiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget. Ji Hyun, yeoja yang menggenggam ponsel tadi, hampir saja melompat dari duduknya._

_"eo... eomma... JJ... JJ menelpon.", kata yeoja itu sambil membelalakan matanya._

_"ppali! Angkat saja.", jawab yeoja paruh baya itu._

_"yeobosaeyo! Joongi-ya! eoddisseoyo! Kau sedang dihukum abeoji, kenapa nekat keluar!?", kata yeoja itu setengah berteriak marah._

_"noo... noona... je... jebal...", kata suara di seberang sana._

_"Jae... ada... ada apa~"_

_"aku... tolong aku..." -_

_Kim Ji Hyun, berlari kencang menyusuri koridor hotel mewah itu. Suara langkahnya menggema, namun ia tak peduli jika ada yang terganggu. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan dua orang office boy yang sedang berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Pikiran Ji Hyun hanya tertuju pada kamar bernomor 231. Kamar yang sedang ditempati Jaejoong._

_Pintu menjeblak terbuka setelah Ji Hyun membukanya dengan kasar. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Dan tiba - tiba berdiri terpaku. Menatap sosok namja yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya, bertelanjang dada dengan bercak - bercak merah di tubuhnya._

_"noo... noona.", namja itu bersuara lirih. Ia berbicara namun tak menatap Ji Hyun. Pandangannya kosong._

_"Jae...", kata Ji Hyun mendekat. Matanya memanas. Dan setelah mendengar isakan adiknya, air mata Ji Hyun benar - benar tumpah._

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong terus menunduk, ia tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Abeoji-nya sedang berdiri di depannya, menatapnya garang. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Sedang yeoja paruh baya di sampingnya, eomma Jaejoong, hanya berdiri menatap anak lelakinya dengan tangan kanan membekap mulutnya sendiri._

_"dasar anak kurang ajar! Menjijikkan!", teriak tuan Kim._

_"abeoji... kau~"_

_"diam kau Kim Ji Hyun! aku sedang bicara pada anak tidak tahu diri itu!"_

_"abeoji!", teriak Ji Hyun setengah histeris._

_Tuan Kim mendekati tubuh Jaejoong, menatap putranya yang tengah terisak dalam diam._

_"kau menjijikkan! Angkat kaki dari rumahku! Jangan pernah anggap aku Ayahmu, jika kau tak tahu cara menebus kesalahanmu!", teriak tuan Kim tepat di depan Jaejoong._

_"yeobo!"_

_"Abeoji!"_

_Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya cepat, menatap abeojinya dengan pandangan kabur karena air matanya sendiri._

_"abeoji..."_

_"kutekankan padamu! kau akan tinggal di apartemen sendiri, dan kau tak boleh menginjakan kakimu ke rumah ini!", teriak tuan Kim._

_"aku takkan menganggapmu putraku lagi!"_

_"abeoji! Jaejoong baru saja mendapat masalah dan kau malah menyuruhnya pergi!", teriak Ji Hyun, sambil menangis._

_"yeobo, kau tak bisa melakukan itu padanya. Dia putra kita!"_

_"tidak! Dia harus tinggal sendiri dan jangan pernah mengatakan kau putraku! AKu tak sudi memiliki putra sepertimu!"_

_Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa. Ketika ia benar - benar merasa terpuruk, Abeoji-nya malah menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah itu. Menyuruhnya tinggal seorang diri._

_"aku tetap akan membiayai hidupnya, namun secara diam - diam. Dia harus tinggal sendiri. Aku tak mau melihatnya di sini. Pergilah. Aku akan memproses kasusnya."_

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong menatap nanar pada papan pengumuman di depannya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya bergantian. Dan berbagai komentar terus tertangkap pendengarannya.

Berita tentang dirinya bertahun - tahun lalu kembali terpampang di depannya. Gambar - gambar ketika ia keluar dari kantor polisi dengan menundukkan wajah dalam - dalam, kembali terlihat di depan matanya. Padahal seingat Jaejoong, abeoji-nya sudah membayar semua koran maupun surat kabar yang mengetahui berita ini. Sekaligus agar tidak menghancurkan bisnis dan keluarganya, juga agar Jaejoong bisa hidup tenang sendiri tanpa desas desus tentang kasus yang dialaminya.

Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, ia tak mampu menatap papan pengumuman itu lagi. Semua kepercayaan bahwa hidupnya akan tenang dengan sikap dingin dan semua sikap tertutupnya, hancur dalam sekejap.

Jaejoong berlari menuju lantai 4 dengan wajah yang terus menunduk. Air matanya terus mengalir di balik wajah putihnya. Ia tahu sekarang. Mobil yang ditemuinya tadi adalah mobil Taecyeon. Sekarang, namja itu pasti ada di sini. Ia yang mengatakan akan balas dendam pada Jaejoong karena berani memasukkannya ke penjara.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kelasnya dengan keras, bersandar di balik pintu itu, dan mulai terisak pelan sendirian. Ia membutuhkan seseorang. Ia benar - benar membutuhkannya.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

"hyung.", kata Changmin pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya lurus.

"wae?", tanya Yunho yang sedang membaca bukunya sambil berjalan. Namun, karena Changmin tak kunjung membalasnya, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti Changmin.

Seorang namja tinggi sedang berada di depannya, menatap Yunho sambil menghisap rokok di sela - sela jarinya.

"kau Jung Yunho?", tanya namja itu sambil membuang rokoknya dan menginjak dengan sepatu cats hitamnya.

"ne. Kau siapa?", tanya Yunho sambil menutup bukunya, dan mengenyit heran namja yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

"kau yang dekat dengan Jaejoong?", tanya namja itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

"waeyo?", tanya Yunho sedikit mengeras. Changmin yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam saja, menatap namja asing yang sedang bicara dengan hyung-nya itu.

"rupanya, kau dapat bekas.", kata namja itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, lalu pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti satupun yang dikatakan namja tadi.

.

.

.

Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin menatap papan pengumuman universitas mereka dengan dalam diam. Sama - sama terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"ja... jadi dia...", ucap Yoochun tercekat.

"sudah kubilang, ia punya masa lalu yang buruk, kan?", kata Changmin pelan, lalu meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat ramai itu dengan wajah datar. Sedari tadi, ia terus memikirkan sosok Jaejoong yang sudah tiga hari tak terlihat. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin, hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Mereka juga tak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

_"ternyata dia bekas pelac*r!"_

_"dia pasti jadi aset berharga! Hahaha..."_

_"kalau begitu, aku tak salah jika memikirkan tubuhnya setiap hari."_

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap horror pada dua namja yang sedang berbincang di depan salah satu ruang kelas.

"siapa yang kau bilang pelac*r!?", tanya Yunho dingin.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong kita?", jawab namja yang berbaju putih.

BUGH!

Satu tinju dari Yunho sontak membuat namja berbaju putih tadi mundur dan menghantam dinding. Pekikan kaget dari beberapa orang gadis yang menyuruh Yunho untuk berhenti malah membuat Yunho medekat ke arah namja itu dan memukulnya lagi beberapa kali sampai Yoochun dan Junsu menahan lengan Yunho agar berhenti sedangkan Changmin dan salah satu namja yang tadi berbincang dengan namja yang dihajar Yunho mencoba membantu namja berbaju putih itu untuk berdiri.

"kau kira siapa dirimu eoh! Kau kekasihnya!?", teriak namja yang barusan dipukul.

"kau sendiri siapa, berani mengatakannya pelac*r!?", bentak Yunho emosi.

"lepaskan aku!", kata Yunho kasar sambil menghempaskan tangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang menahannya.

"jangan pernah menjelek - jelekan dia jika kalian tak tahu apa - apa! Cukup tutup mulut!", kata Yunho kasar, lalu mengambil langkah menjauh. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho mempercepat laju mobilnya beberapa kali. Ia merasa bodoh karena baru sadar bahwa ia tahu di mana Kim Jaejoong tinggal. Betapa bodohnya dia karena tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Jaejoong mungkin saja ada di apartemennya.

.

.

.

Yunho langsung mengunjungi seorang yeoja yang berada di balik meja yang terdapat di lobby gedung apartemen itu. Ini apartemen mahal, terkesan seperti hotel bintang 5. Nafasnya terengah - engah saat mulai membuka suara, membuat yeoja itu sedikit berjengit memandangnya.

"apa... Kim Jaejoong... di... apartemennya?", tanya Yunho bersusah payah.

"tunggu sebentar...", jawab yeoja itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah komputer di depannya.

"ne, dia sudah beberapa hari tak keluar apartemen."

"boleh aku tahu password apartemennya?"

"ne?"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sejam lebih Yunho berkutat dengan pengelola gedung dan beberapa staff lainnya. Ia terus meminta agar mereka memberitahu password apartemen Jaejoong.

"sebenarnya apa keperluan Anda?", tanya salah satu staff yang mulai naik darah karena Yunho terus menerus memaksa.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya. Beberapa hari ini, dia juga tak keluar apartemen, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"kami akan melanggar privasi tuan Kim jika seperti ini.", kata pengelola gedung itu.

"aku hanya takut terjadi apa - apa padanya. Dia benar - benar sedang dalam masalah.", kata Yunho sambil memelas.

"argh! Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengambil keputusan!"

.

.

.

Yunho membuka perlahan pintu apartemen Kim Jaejoong. Ruang tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang televise dengan penerangan redup adalah keadaan yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

Yunho berjalan perlahan, mencoba tidak membuat suara. Namun, tubuhnya tiba - tiba membeku ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya dengan beberapa pil obat yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Lampu kamarnya yang berwarna putih terang, membuatnya harus menutup matanya kembali karena silau. Ia memandang ke kanan kirinya, menghindari sinar lampu, namun kepalanya yang tiba - tiba berdenyut sakit, membuat ia menutup matanya lagi. Dan beberapa bulir air mata turun perlahan dari sudut matanya.

Jaejoong meraba - raba meja nakas di sampingnya, mencari sesuatu, namun tak kunjung ditemukannya. Ia bangun dari baringnya, mencoba mencari di sekitarnya, namun nihil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat sebuah jaket hitam yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Mengernyitkan dahinya, karena merasa tidak asing pada jaket yang bukan miliknya itu. Tiba - tiba mata Jaejoong terbelalak, ia tahu siapa pemilik jaket itu. Jaejoong langsung menyibakkan selimutnya cepat, turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dan ia kembali memandang namja bermata musang yang sedikit banyak ia rindukan namun juga tak ingin ditemuinya. Namja yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisinya, yang sedang balas memandangnya dengan dingin...

.

.

.

Yunho terus memandang pada botol putih yang ia letakkan di atas meja di depan ruang televisi itu. Obat tidur sekaligus penenang. Mungkin tak berbahaya jika kau mengkonsumsinya secara wajar, namun ia menyangsikan Kim Jaejoong mengkonsumsinya secara wajar. Dengan Jaejoong yang pingsan dengan obat ini tersebar di sekitarnya, ia yakin Jaejoong adalah pengguna yang tidak wajar.

Yunho sudah setengah jam berada di ruang televisi ini, terus memandang ke arah botol obat itu. Namun, tiba – tiba ia memandang ke arah pintu kamar Jaejoong, ia merasa mendengar suara dari dalam sana. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan cepat, menampilkan sosok Jaejoong dengan kemeja yang kebesaran dan celana pendek di atas lututnya. Jaejoong yang sedang memandangnya dengan big doe eyes itu. Yunho sangat merindukannya, tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa memberi tatapan dingin pada sosok namja cantik itu...

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya ketika Jaejoong membanting pintu. Berjalan, lalu membukanya perlahan. Jaejoong sedang menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, membelakanginya.

"Jae...", panggil Yunho sambil mendekat.

"pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu!", kata Jaejoong tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"aniyo. Kau-"

"kubilang pergi!", teriak Jaejoong sambil bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, memandang Yunho dengan kesal.

"tapi..."

"aku tak mau melihatmu!", kata Jaejoong sambil melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Yunho. Yunho refleks langsung menghindar.

"ya..."

Jaejoong mulai melempar segala macam barang yang ada di sekitarnya, Yunho terus berusaha menghindar. Tak mengatakan apa - apa lagi. Namun, ketika sudah tak ada lagi benda yang bisa Jaejoong lempar, Yunho berjalan mendekat.

"jangan mendekat! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

"apa yang mau kaulakukan! Melakukan hal yang sama padaku seperti yang namja itu lakukan padaku dulu!? Atau kau hanya mau mengatakan bahwa aku menjijikan!"

Yunho terkesiap, tak menyangka Jaejoong akan memvonisnya seperti itu. Yunho merasa emosinya naik. Ia berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba memukulnya agar mundur, namun namja itu kelihatan lebih lemah dari biasanya. Alhasil, Yunho langsung dapat menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan namja cantik itu dengan kuat.

"lepaskan!", kata Jaejoong sambil terus memberontak.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kembali ke posisi tidurnya, ia langsung mencium bibir cherry itu secara kasar. Jaejoong terus mengerang, namun kekuatannya sekarang tak ada apa - apanya dengan Yunho yang sedang berada di atasnya.

Yunho terus melakukannya hingga suara Jaejoong sudah tak terdengar. Yunho melepas ciumannya, sedikit menegakkan badannya. Memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menutup mata, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata namja cantik itu.

"apa kau masih mengira aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau menjijikkan, eoh!?", kata Yunho dengan suara yang meninggi.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, memandang Yunho dengan mata masih berkaca - kaca. Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong agar bangun. Ia menatap Jaejoong, tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Jae... saranghae. Jebal, jangan seperti ini, aku hanya ingin melindungimu...", kata Yunho melunak. Ia menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, tangis Jaejoong pecah.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho sedang duduk di balkon apartemen Jaejoong. Duduk bersandar pada pagar besinya, ia menekuk kakinya dan membukanya lebar, membiarkan Jaejoong duduk di antaranya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho, membenamkan sedikit wajahnya pada ceruk leher namja bermata musang itu.

"sejak kapan kau menggunakan obat seperti itu?", tanya Yunho pelan.

"eumm?", jawab Jaejoong sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"sejak kapan kau menggunakan obat itu?", tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"baru seminggu yang lalu.", jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"selalu kelebihan dosis, kan?"

"kadang - kadang."

"berhenti meminumnya. Aku tak suka melihatmu ketergantungan dengan obat itu nantinya."

"ne, terserah kau."

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit - langit kamarnya. Merasakan deru nafas Yunho di wajah sebelah kirinya. Yunho masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, ia jadi tak berani bergerak, takut jika akan mengganggu namja itu.

Jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Yunho, memandangi wajah namja itu dengan seksama. Rasanya, ia belum pernah melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah berjalan menyusuri wajah Yunho. Mulai dari membelai rambut hitamnya, lalu perlahan turun ke pelipis, alis mata, hidung, philtrum, dan berhenti pada bibir namja itu.

"aww!", teriak Jaejoong saat tiba - tiba mulut Yunho terbuka dan menggigit jari telunjuknya pelan. Ia sibuk melamun dan tidak sadar jarinya masih berada di bibir Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya dan tertawa pelan. Merasa gemas dengan Jaejoong yang memandangnya kesal, sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"waeyo?", tanya Yunho sambil terus tersenyum.

"kenapa menggigitku? Appo...", keluh Jaejoong sambil menggenggam jari telunjuknya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong, meniup telunjuknya pelan lalu menciumnya. Jaejoong langsung membalikkan wajahnya, merasa wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

"ayo, bangun.", kata Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam toilet, bersama - sama membasuh wajah.

"hari ini, aku akan ke apartemenku dulu.", kata Yunho sambil mengambil sebuah sikat gigi baru.

"ada apa memangnya?", tanya Jaejoong, memandang Yunho lewat kaca besar di toiletnya.

"aku akan mengambil pakaian. Lalu, harus bertemu dengan abeoji-ku. Aku harus mengikuti sebuah rapat bersamanya.", jawab Yunho sambil menggosok giginya.

"jam berapa kau kembali?"

"setelah makan malam. Aku sudah janji dengan eomma-ku untuk makan di rumah hari ini."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya sedikit.

"waeyo?", tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong.

"jadi, aku sendirian lagi? Kau baru datang semalam...", kata Jaejoong merajuk.

"aigo, aku akan kembali. Setelah makan malam, ne? Yaksok...", kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya, tanda perjanjian.

"terserah saja.", respon Jaejoong, mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yunho, dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum geli. Ini Kim Jaejoong kita yang sebenarnya. Manja, dan sangat menggemaskan.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

**TBC**

.

.

Agak gimana gituu pas mau update chapt. Ini :D

Tpii, selesaii ^^

Msih bnyk kurng nya jugaa :D

Gomawo ^^ yg udah pd respon :* ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

ini agak bingung :D

chapt. nya kyk nya gak urut yaa :D mian mian :D

Ini yang selanjutnyaa ^^

mksih yg udah pd review ^^

mksih yg udah pd review ^^

mf klo masih ada yg kurng :)

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

**.**

**.**

_"aigo, aku akan kembali. Setelah makan malam, ne? Yaksok...", kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya, tanda perjanjian._

_"terserah saja.", respon Jaejoong, mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yunho, dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum geli. Ini Kim Jaejoong kita yang sebenarnya. Manja, dan sangat menggemaskan._

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong terus menerus mondar - mandir di depan televisi-nya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 9.00 malam, tapi Yunho belum juga kembali. Beberapa jam setelah pergi, Yunho memang terus mengirimkan pesan pada Jaejoong. Entah menanyakan sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum, jangan pergi keluar rumah dulu, jangan meminum obat penenang, dan bla bla bla.

Balasan kasar Jaejoong tidak membuat Yunho berhenti mengirimkan pesan setiap jamnya. Namun, setelah petang tadi, tak ada satupun pesan dari Yunho di ponselnya. Padahal, tadi ia uring - uringan karena Yunho terus mengirimnya pesan, tapi setelah Yunho tidak mengiriminya pesan, ia kembali uring - uringan dan khawatir.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa ruang tengahnya yang berwarna putih. Bibirnya sedari tadi terus mengerucut kesal.

"apa dia melupakan janjinya!?", kata Jaejoong sambil memandang ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

.

.

.

Yunho mulai memasukkan kata sandi apartemen Jaejoong. Membuka pintunya perlahan, dan sadar bahwa lampu ruang tengah masih menyala terang. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, tak mungkin Jaejoong masih menunggunya.

Yunho mendekati sosok yang sedang terbaring damai di atas sofa. Namja cantik itu sedang memeluk boneka gajah berwarna biru pastel, memeluknya erat - erat.

"kau menunggu ya?", kata Yunho pelan, berjongkok di dekat Jaejoong tidur, lalu membelai rambut kecoklatannya.

"nghh...", erang Jaejoong pelan. Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"mianhae, tadi ponselku lowbat, jadi aku tak mengirim pesan lagi padamu.", kata Yunho, ia sudah melihat Jaejoong yang hendak memasang wajah kesal. Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"bukankah kau janji akan pulang setelah makan malam?"

"aku mengingkarinya, Ji Hae mengajak kami makan di luar dan akhirnya bertemu dengan rekan - rekan abeoji dan eomma,

aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa."

"..."

"kau memaafkanku?", tanya Yunho sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

"molla.", jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho hanya tertawa, ia lalu menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal-style, membuat Jaejoong membelalakan big doe eyes-nya seketika.

"turunkan! Aku sedang marah padamu!", kata Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak Yunho. Yunho tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

..

.

"Jae...", panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya.

"..."

"aigo, aku sudah minta maaf, kan? Kau masih marah?", tanya Yunho yang terus menerus menahan tawa karena sikap namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong sudah tidur!", bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali menertawakannya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke dekat Jaejoong, lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"neomu geuriwo.", bisik Yunho pelan, sambil menciumi leher belakang Jaejoong yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya yang kecoklatan.

Jaejoong akan berbalik dengan cepat, di pikirannya, ia hanya ingin mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya. Namun, pikiran itu langsung hilang seketika, ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Yunho. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, hingga Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya memanas tiba - tiba karena terpaan nafas hangat Yunho di wajahnya.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika Yunho sudah melumat bibir atasnya. Mata yang awalnya terbelalak, perlahan menutup dan mulai mengikuti permainan Yunho. Jaejoong perlahan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher belakang Yunho. Jari - jarinya bergerak pelan, mulai menyisiri rambut kemerahan namja bermata musang itu. Jarak tubuh mereka semakin menipis seiring dengan durasi ciuman mereka yang bertambah.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan ketika Yunho menurunkan ciuman ke dagunya, dan semakin turun hingga ke leher putih susunya. Ia tak berhenti menyisiri rambut Yunho dengan jari - jarinya. Dan setelah beberapa saat memberikan tanda di leher putihnya, Yunho menaikkan ciuman kembali ke bibir Jaejoong.

Nafas mereka sama - sama memburu setelah menyelesaikan ciuman dengan durasi yang cukup lama itu.

"mianhae, aku ingkar janji.", kata Yunho sekali lagi, ia sepertinya takkan berhenti sebelum mendengar Jaejoong menerima permintaan maafnya.

"eumm...", jawab Jaejoong pelan, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yunho, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang namja itu.

"aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, aku akan berusaha.", kata Yunho sambil balas memeluk Jaejoong dan membelai rambutnya.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

"Jae...", panggil Yunho pelan. Ia malam ketujuh Yunho tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong.

"eumm?", tanya Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"besok kita ke kampus."

Jaejoong menutup bukunya keras, membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali membelakangi Yunho.

"sirheo! Aku sudah kuliah online. Aku tak perlu ke kampus."

"waeyo? Kita berdua akan pergi bersama besok."

"..."

"jebal, kita pergi bersama."

"sudah kukatakan, aku tak ingin ke kampus."

"kau tak percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa menjagamu?"

Jaejoong tersentak, ia membalikkan badannya cepat ke arah Yunho.

"aniyo..."

"kau percaya padaku, kan? Kalau begitu, kita akan ke kampus bersama besok.", kata Yunho mengakhiri dengan senyum kecil. Jaejoong masih memandangnya seakan tak percaya.

"aku akan selalu di belakangmu."

"kenapa harus di belakang? Kenapa tak di sampingku..."

"ketika aku di belakangmu, aku bisa tahu semua keadaanmu. Takkan ada yang berani menyentuhmu nantinya, kan?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam, namja ini selalu memojokkannya dengan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Bertubi - tubi komentar langsung didengar Jaejoong ketika ia baru menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Ia terus menunduk. Tak berani menatap ke depan. Dia juga tak berani menoleh untuk melihat Yunho.

_"lihat! siapa yang sudah berani menunjukkan wajahnya?"_

_"tak tahu malu..."_

Jaejoong hampir saja melompat terkejut karena sentuhan tiba - tiba di tangan kirinya. Ia langsung berbalik, memandang Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"jangan dengarkan mereka..."

Yunho langsung memasangkan sebuah earphone ke telinga Jaejoong. Ia tak peduli dengan reaksi Jaejoong.

"jja, dengarkan saja ini.", kata Yunho sambil tersenyum padanya.

_"jangan berkomentar macam - macam tentangnya!"_

Walaupun sudah terpasang earphone di telinganya, Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar suara dingin Yunho yang terkesan mengancam.

_"kau kira siapa dirimu!?"_

_"aku yang akan melindunginya di sini."_, kata Yunho dingin, lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kelas mereka. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, hanya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

_"kurasa aku tak bisa sering - sering di sini sekarang."_

_"waeyo?"_

_"abeoji-ku mulai memberi banyak pekerjaan."_

_"jadi kau takkan ke mari lagi?"_

_"aku tak mengatakan seperti itu."_

_"lalu?"_

_"aku akan jarang ke mari, Jae..."_

_"terserah kau saja."_

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Jaejoong berlari cepat dari dapur menuju kamarnya, ketika samar - samar ia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Ia membersihkan tangannya pada celemek biru yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas.

"yeobosaeyo?"

"kau sedang sibuk?", tanya Yunho dari seberang sana.

"aniyo, hanya sedang memasak untuk makan malam nanti."

"aku belum bisa pulang, Jae."

Jaejoong terdiam. Lalu menghela nafasnya keras. Ini sudah hampir seminggu, namun Yunho belum juga datang ke apartemennya.

"ya sudah... jika abeoji-mu yang meminta.", kata Jaejoong dingin.

"mianhae~"

"bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Kurasa masakanku akan hangus nanti.", kata Jaejoong cepat, langsung menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak. Ia membuang nafas keras - keras sekali lagi. Ia benci ketika Yunho meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

"mau berapa lama berbohong?", tanya Changmin dingin.

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung saja saling berpandangan.

"entahlah.", kata Yunho sambil memandang ponselnya.

"sampai kapan?"

"sampai semuanya selesai..."

"kau bodoh, Hyung!", kata Changmin kasar.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terdiam. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti yang lalu - lalu.

"keluargaku selesai, Taecyeon selesai, keluarganya selesai."

"kau berpikir bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?"

"aku akan berusaha."

"kau sama sekali tidak mengajarinya arti pengorbanan?"

"aku tak ingin ia terluka lagi."

"bukan hanya dia orang yang terluka di dunia!"

"kenapa kau seperti ini!?"

"karena kau mengorbankan segalanya untuk namja itu!"

"dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Jung ahjussi sudah menghajarmu puluhan kali sebelum kau bisa menjelaskannya secara baik - baik! Kau tak ingat bagaimana ia memakimu di depan kami!?"

"aku mencintainya, Changmin-ah."

"tapi kau tidak bisa mengorbankan setiap jengkal tubuhmu untuk dihajar habis - habisan karena perasaan itu, Hyung!"

"kau pernah bertanya kenapa ia mencintaimu? Jika ia menjawab karena ia membutuhkanmu, jangan katakan kau akan me-

lanjutkan hubungan bodoh ini!"

"ahh, dwaesseo! Aku lelah."

"dia tak mau mendengarkanmu saat kau menelponnya, kan?"

"sudahlah...", Yunho berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Kepalanya terlalu sakit dengan hal - hal yang sekarang di sekitarnya. Ia masih berurusan dengan abeoji-nya yang terus menerus menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar Yunho ketika ia berusaha datang dan bicara baik - baik.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya ke arah sebuah rumah besar berpagar besi. Ia terus menerus memegangi rusuk kirinya. Pipinya lebam dan pelipisnya berdarah.

Yunho masuk tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu, namun anehnya, tak ada satpam yang menghalanginya. Pos penjagaan di rumah itu kosong. Seorang yeoja setengah baya membuka pintunya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho yang datang dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"nu... nuguseyo?", tanya yeoja itu, sambil memandang Yunho dari atas ke bawah.

"apa... Tuan Kim... ada di... rumah?", tanyanya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"tuan... tuan Kim? Suamiku?"

"yeobo, siapa yang datang?"

Terdengar suara seorang namja dari belakang yeoja itu. Yeoja setengah baya itu langsung berbalik dan menatap suaminya yang keheranan.

"siapa yang... Jung... Yunho?"

.

.

.

Tuan Kim, nyonya Kim, dan Kim Ji Hyun, terus memandangi sosok Yunho yang sedang terbaring karena pingsan di atas tempat tidur di kamar tidur khusus tamu. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, tuan Kim menceritakan tentang pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Yunho. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat Yunho diutus abeoji-nya untuk membicarakan tentang kerja sama perusahaan mereka. Di situ, Yunho melihat foto keluarga Kim, dan ia mengenali satu - satunya anak laki - laki di sana. Kim Jaejoong. Masih dengan big doe eyes-nya, Yunho mengenalinya dari situ.

"jadi... dia 'namjachingu' Jaejoong?", tanya Ji Hyun sambil memandang Yunho kosong.

"dia mengatakan seperti itu.", jawab tuan Kim pelan.

Mereka semua langsung berpandangan sesaat, ketika suara dering ponsel terdengar. Tuan Kim, langsung meraba saku jaket Yunho, dan menemukan ponsel itu di sana.

"siapa, Abeoji?", tanya Ji Hyun.

"Shim Changmin?"

"biar kuangkat. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa ia di sini."

.

.

.

Changmin memacu mobilnya secepat ia bisa. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan makian - makian yang ia tujukan pada lampu lalu lintas, lalu hyung-nya, kemudian kendaraan yang mungkin saja menghalangi jalannya.

"dasar hyung bodoh! Sudah kukatakan jangan menemui namja bernama Taecyeon itu, tapi kenapa masih saja keras kepala! Dan sekarang lihat, kau dihajar! Babak belur! Sekarat! Brengsek!"

Mengumpat dan terus mengumpat. Ia mulai diam ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sudah melewatkan rumah dengan nomor A5.

.

.

.

Changmin memandang sosok Yunho yang masih pingsan. Hyung-nya benar - benar sedang sekarat sekarang. Pipinya mulai menghitam, terlihat darah kering di sudut bibir kirinya, dan pelipisnya juga berdarah.

"bagaimana ia bisa sampai seperti ini?", tuan Kim membuka suara.

"dia tadi menemui Ok Taecyeon.", kata Changmin lirih.

"mwo!?", respon tuan Kim.

"pagi tadi ia menemui abeoji-nya, tapi saya yakin ia akan mendapat hal yang sama seperti yang lalu - lalu. Ia terus menerus meminta restu pada tuan Jung. Tapi, tuan Jung tak mau menerimanya, ia tak terima putranya gay. Ia selalu menyuruh orang untuk menghajar Yunho agar tak bisa menemuinya. Tadi ia menemui Ok Taecyeon karena namja itu masih memberikan berita - berita tak menyenangkan tentang Jaejoong di kampus. Dan orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui hari ini adalah Anda."

Suasana di ruangan itu langsung sunyi ketika Changmin menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tak ada yang berkomentar. Mereka juga tetap terdiam ketika Yunho mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

"kali ini apalagi alasanmu?"

"aku tak bisa pulang, ada urusan. Tak masalah, kan?"

"kau berbohong padaku?"

"tidak, Jae..."

"Yun, aku lelah. Berhenti berbohong padaku! Berapa lama kau pergi tanpa alasan jelas, eoh!? Sebulan! Aku benar - benar lelah menunggumu!"

Yunho tercengang ketika Jaejoong kembali menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak. Ia memandang ponselnya lalu membuang nafas keras - keras. Namun tiba - tiba ia meringis dan memegang rusuk kirinya.

"masih mau mempertahankan hubungan?", tanya Changmin dingin.

"kenapa tidak?", tanya Yunho menantang.

"kau tahu? Kim Jaejoong gay ketika ia masih SMA, tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia berubah, kan? Kenapa kau masih saja terus seperti itu!? Kau terlihat sangat bodoh!"

"Changmin... berhenti bicara! Kau semakin membuat kepalaku sakit."

Jujur saja, Changmin tidak menyukai sifat Jaejoong pada Yunho. Jaejoong terus menerus mengatakannya pembohong, karena ia tak pernah memberikan alasan jelas tentang kepergiannya selama hampir sebulan ini. Padahal, Yunho sedang berjuang untuk meminta restu orang tuanya agar bisa tetap bersama namja cantik itu. Jaejoong terlalu egois, itu menurutnya. Dan ia membenci hyung-nya yang terus menerus kesakitan hanya karena hajaran dari anak buah abeoji-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu apartemennya ketika terdengar bel yang berdering. Ia membuka knop pintu dan

mendapati seorang namja paruh baya berdiri dengan pakaian rapi di depan pintunya. Ia memandang namja itu dengan seksama,

beberapa saat terdiam, ia sadar bahwa ia tak mengenali namja paruh baya itu sama sekali.

"maaf, Anda siapa?", tanya Jaejoong.

"boleh aku masuk?", tanya namja itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemilik apartemen, namja itu langsung berjalan ke dalam. Jaejoong berbalik ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada orang asing masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"maaf! Anda siapa? Saya tidak mengenal Anda! Jadi tolong jaga sopan santun!", kata Jaejoong dingin.

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Jaejoong.

"kau tak mengenalku ya? Padahal, aku sering melihat dan mendengar tentangmu.", kata namja itu misterius.

"tapi saya benar - benar tak mengenal Anda."

"Saya Jung Yoon Shik."

"Jung Yoon Shik? Jung..."

.

.

.

Changmin mulai mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang ada di Rumah Sakit itu. Ia sudah berdiri di sana hampir selama sejam. Yunho sejak semalam demam tinggi dan beberapa kali muntah darah. Changmin sudah menghubungi Yoochun dan Junsu, namun mereka belum juga tiba hingga saat ini.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan mencari asal suara. Terlihat, Yoochun dan Junsu sedang menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"bagaimana Yunho hyung?", tanya Yoochun panik.

"aku sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, namun dokter belum juga keluar. Padahal tidak ada rencana operasi, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dokter itu lakukan!", kata Changmin panjang lebar dan emosi.

Junsu hanya menepuk pelan bahu Changmin dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya duduk terdiam menghadap ke arah namja paruh baya yang tadi menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka sama - sama duduk dalam diam.

"bisakah kau tinggalkan Yunho?", tanya tuan Jung, setelah beberapa lama hanya terdiam.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya, ia merasa ingin tak peduli dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu lagi.

"aku menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'."

"kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya?"

"karena kau hanya membuatnya sakit dan menderita."

"jangan bercanda."

"kau ingin melihatnya bahagia, kan? Jika begitu, segera tinggalkan dia. Pergilah ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya."

Tuan Jung langsung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"dia pembohong! Aku akan meninggalkannya! Dia tak pernah menepati janji. Kau tahu berapa lama putramu pergi tanpa kabar? Sebulan! Tolong sampaikan, aku lelah. Dan aku ingin ini berakhir. Anda puas, kan?"

Tuan Jung mengernyitkan dahinya, heran karena Jaejoong mengatakan Yunho sudah tak pulang selama sebulan. Apa itu masuk akal? Ia selalu bertemu Yunho hampir selama sebulan ini, memohon untuk menyetujui hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang, Jaejoong marah padanya karena tak pulang? Tua Jung hanya menangkap satu hal. Jaejoong tidak tahu sama sekali tentang keadaan dan usaha Yunho sekarang. Dan, ia juga yakin bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga tak tahu bahwa Yunho baru saja dihajar habis - habisan oleh Ok Taecyeon atau siapalah itu.

.

**~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~**

.

.

Changmin berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong remang - remang itu. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, emosinya sudah ada di ujung kepalanya, jika sedikit lagi ditahan, maka ia akan meledak.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong sedang menarik koper berukuran sedang berwarna biru tua. Changmin memandangnya sejenak, menunggu reaksi Jaejoong ketika melihatnya.

"omoo! Apa - apaan kau!", respon Jaejoong ketika melihat Changmin yang sedang memandangnya dingin.

"kau mau pergi?", tanya Changmin spontan.

"bukan urusanmu.", jawab Jaejoong sambil memutar bola matanya.

"bagus sekali! Ketika hyung-ku hampir mati, kau malah tak di sampingnya."

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau pikir ke mana saja Yunho selama sebulan ini!? Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu untukmu!"

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu!?"

"hyung-ku benar - benar bodoh!", kata Changmin sambil mengerang frustasi.

"ya!"

"hyung-ku hampir mati karenamu! Dia sedang sekarat sekarang!", kata Changmin sambil terengah - engah.

.

~~~ Love In The Ice ~~~

TBC

.

.

selesaii 1 chapter XD

ohh iyy... kmrin ada yg ngmong soal flashback yaa? :)

itu sngja gk sy tandain ^^hhehe *peace*

ceritanya makin gak jelas yaa? :D mian mian mian ^^

YJ moment nya gk bnyk" amat ^^

mdh"an gk ngebosenin ^^v

gomawo *bow 90derajat* XD


End file.
